


I Guess I do Poetry Now

by SeiryuuCinamonnRolls



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry, Words, way too many metaphors
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:41:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29704215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeiryuuCinamonnRolls/pseuds/SeiryuuCinamonnRolls
Summary: "I don't think my work is so much about opening up wounds. I think it's about understanding the nature of the wound. I'm not bleeding on the canvas. I, like most people, have suffered traumatic events. The character of a person's life is decided by the way they deal with those events. I am a creative person and I deal with it creatively."-Eric Fischl
Comments: 1





	I Guess I do Poetry Now

In a dream I had walked,

With your hand in mine

And we swore to hold on

'Til we ran out of time

And hold on we did,

'Til our knuckles turned white

But we still played pretend,

Saying it was alright

The weeks turned to months,

And the months into years,

Still, we kept holding on

And kept holding back tears

We both bit our tongues

And we didn't dare speak,

Believing that letting go

Meant we were weak

But the walls we had built

All came crumbling down

Our castle was broken

And burnt to the ground

Your grip started to loosen

But when you tried to escape,

I held on even tighter

And forced you to stay

You cried to let go,

But I wouldn't abide

I couldn't imagine life

If not by your side

Then, as I brought my head up,

I met a dazzling sight-

The cracks in our palace walls

Let in more light

And I learnt that sometimes

We just have to let go

Maybe that's what it takes

To see mornings glow

So let go I did,

And I set your soul free

To live your new life

Somewhere far off from me

But I'll still be here waiting,

Should you ever come back

And you'll find that our home's

Been rebuilt from the ash

And the windows are open,

Even on the cool nights

So that when the dawn comes,

We can both see it's light


End file.
